


Scare Away The Dark

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, RAW 10/8/18, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dolph stays quiet as he watches Drew pace and rant. Every so often, he pauses in his pacing to let out a stream of colorful swears. In the months they’ve been together, this is the most heated Dolph’s ever seen his Alpha get. He’s not sure what to think.He wants to speak- say somethinganythingto calm Drew down. Yet, he knows it won’t help. Drew’s Alpha scent shows undertones of black pepper and something bitter and unpleasant. He’spissedand it’s not the kind of pissed that someone gets over right away.The aftereffects of Monday Night RAW's Main Event





	Scare Away The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Monday Night RAW 10/8/2018 
> 
> Fill for Prompt on Wrestlingkink2: Nobody touches his omega like that. Drew when Braun grabbed Dolph by the throat, need I say more   
> Please by the gods above somebody fill this

Dolph stays quiet as he watches Drew pace and rant. Every so often, he pauses in his pacing to let out a stream of colorful swears. In the months they’ve been together, this is the most heated Dolph’s ever seen his Alpha get. He’s not sure what to think.

He wants to speak- say something _anything_ to calm Drew down. Yet, he knows it won’t help. Drew’s Alpha scent shows undertones of black pepper and something bitter and unpleasant. He’s _pissed_ and it’s not the kind of pissed that someone gets over right away.

Thus, Dolph sits back, keeping quiet.

“ _Who_ does that man think he is? Touching _my_ Omega in such a way! He’s lucky he still has both arms after that stunt.” Drew’s gaze softens as he faces Dolph. “I don’t care what you do or who you are. You do _notneeds_ to calm down. It does no good to get so angry you can’t function.

“You’re going to work yourself into a rut if you aren’t careful,” Dolph chides, keeping his gaze fixed at a spot above Drew’s shoulder “If that happens, it will set off a chain of events and will lead to a problem.”

Drew spins around, his gaze narrowing as he focuses on Dolph. “Excuse me?” His nostrils flare as he inhales angrily. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s see,” Dolph mutters, tapping his chin with his index finger. “If you rut, I will have _no_ choice but to jump you. If I jump you, it will trigger my heat to come early. If that happens, I almost guarantee you we’ll have a kid on the way. If I get pregnant, you’ll have to bond with me.” Dolph laughs as Drew sits next to him on the bed.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Drew says, burying his nose in the crook of Dolph’s neck. “You’d be beautiful, expecting my kid. Plus, then, I could keep you safe.”

Dolph reaches down, carding his fingers through Drew’s hair. A soft purr comes from the back of his throat as he continues to card. When Drew’s calm, he’s a big teddy bear- something Dolph loves about him.

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Dolph says, continuing to card. He loves the feel of Drew’s soft hair on his fingertips. “Remember I’m the most badass Omega in the world.” He exhales, feeling Drew tense up. "That's not me saying I don't need you." 

Dolph knows he'd said some stupid things to Drew earlier in the night. He hadn't meant any of it. Strowman stressed him out and he was aggravated with the loss. 18 hours was a long way to travel for 3 days and a thorough ass kicking. Drew was the 'easy' person to lash out at, seeing as Dolph felt reasonably certain Drew wouldn't kick him for being an ass. 

Also, there's the simple fact Drew's the first Alpha Dolph can seriously see himself staying with. There's an energy between them that just flows and makes sense. 

" _No one_ will hurt you on my watch." This comes out as a low, gutteral growl. Drew tilts his head back and beckons Dolph to lean in. As Dolph does, Drew rewards him with a sweet kiss. 

Melting into the kiss, Dolph closes his eyes. He remembers Braun's hand around his throat, closing slowly. He doesn't smell right. There's rage. There's anger. There's something there. Braun wants to make someone _hurt_. 

Then, there was Drew, coming to his Omega's aid. 

"He's not going to hurt you," Drew murmurs, his lips grazing Dolph's ear. "You have my word." He exhales, scraping his teeth against Dolph's scent gland. 

"Love you, D," Dolph whispers, twining their fingers together. He pulls Drew back on the bed, and then, cuddling up next to him, rests his head on his chest. 

"You've never said that before," Drew murmurs, releasing the calming scent of Lavender. "Do you mean it?" He stares at Dolph with this look of awe. 

"Yeah, Babe, I do." Dolph relaxes into the scent. His eyes growing heavy, he tilts his head up. "Stay calm. We'll survive the wrath of Strowman." 

"Love you too," Drew says, pressing a kiss to the top of Dolph's head. "Promise you're safe." 

Dolph nods as he drifts to sleep. 

-fin-


End file.
